


Little Upside-Down Souls

by GhastlyType



Series: Reevaluate Series [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (I really like the Skeleton!Frisk AU where frisk turns into a skeleton), (IN THIS HOUSE WE LOVE AND RESPECT CHARA DREEMURR), (aND while I love goat frisk with all my heart-), (also a lil bit of:), (they are around 5 or 6), Chara (Undertale) Swears, Child Frisk (Undertale), Forced Resets After Dying, Ghost Chara (Undertale), Good Chara (Undertale), Maybe - Freeform, Mute Frisk (Undertale), Narrator Chara (Undertale), Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Skeleton!Frisk, Skeleton!Frisk Has An HP Stat Of 1, Swearing, What-If, sans is gonna punch a bunch of humans for his dumb kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyType/pseuds/GhastlyType
Summary: At the very end, Frisk dies, right before seeing the sun.Back at the bed of flowers, they awake to see their friends worried face.(THIS IS THE BOOK WITH THE DRABBLES. I WILL POSTING. A FULL STORY WITH FRISK’S RUN BEFORE THIS AND WHAT HAPPENS AFTER. THAT COMES OUT ON JUNE 24th)





	1. Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> Skeleton Frisk AU where Frisk turns into a monster after dying as the barrier breaks!  
> (Super nice ((and oddly protective)) Chara!!! Cuz I really like that!!)
> 
> —-
> 
> I don’t know who created the Skeleton Frisk AU- soRRY :/

Frisk was giddy as they reached for their friends' hands, ready to face the sun once more; and yet they felt tired... but why? They shook their head a little and smiled; they would be okay! 

But, despite everything, they world went black anyway.

\-----

Frisk shot up, feeling around for the hands they were holding, to find nothing, but the Golden Flowers of Chara's grave. They had  _died_ , again. They looked up at the sound of slight weeping, and saw the red glow of their friend.

Frisk made a noise, trying to catch Chara's attention, even though the quite squeak they made could only do so much. Chara then whipped around and shot towards Frisk, ghostly form clutching to their more solid one.

"You're okay! I thought- oh, what could I have though!? Frisk! What the hell happened!?" Chara was talking so fast that they began to float around Frisk - a form of pacing-, and glitch out a bit. Then, they stopped, and looked directly at the child they had followed for so long. "Holy shit." was the only thing that came out of Chara's mouth as they watched Frisk stand and stumble. They made a squeak as they tilted their head at Chara, raising their hand and dragging their other hands index finger from their thumb and across their palm, then making a 'y' and twisting it to their chin, signing 'What's Wrong?'.

Chara held Frisk's hand and showed them to the child, "Kid, you're a skeleton! You're a monster now!" Somehow, Chara felt a little giddy, and the teen's giddiness rubbed off on Frisk until they smiled brightly. They both looked down at Frisk's hand, Frisk looking at it in wonder while Chara traced the bones making up the kid's wrist. They looked at Frisk, red eyes gleaming in wonder that was near enough to match Frisk's!

"Oh! Oh! Are there other differences too? Like your soul? Can you do magic now? Can you talk!?"

Frisk let out a silent giggle at their friend's fascination for their new form, not forgetting how much Chara liked monsters and how they work. Frisk tried to open their jaw, only to realize that they don't have one, just a little head that float close to their neck. That didn't really matter, so they tried anyway, and what came out was...

they most terrifying sound either of them heard. It was glitchy and weird; they decided to stick to sign. 

Chara mentioned how they should continue to they next room, with Frisk already shuffling to it.

\---

As Frisk entered the room, they were... confused. The dimly lit room was they same, the pillars stood tall and the bump of grass and light sat dully in the middle; and yet, there was no happy little flower there to teach them anything. No Flowey to be seen.

They shared a look and continued into the Ruins, once again. Chara read the sign for the six year old, helped them with the puzzle, and lead them to the next room; where they unceremoniously bumped head first into a tall and fluffy giant.

"Oh! I am so sorry, my dear! I am afraid I did not see you there."

Toriel stood before them, eyes full of worry and confusion, opening her muzzle to ask, "Child, how did you get here?" 

Frisk clicked their hands together nervously, fiddling with a joint on their index finger. Toriel saw this and sighed, "It is fine, you do not have to say. I will not assume the worst nor best, young one. All I am certain of is that you are lost, yes?" Frisk nodded to the best of their abilities, staring up at the Boss Monster with wide eye-sockets. "Would you like me to lead you to the exit? I had forgotten to lock it, so maybe you came in and gotten lost?"

Frisk didn't really want to leave, but they thought it over, Chara agreeing with the notion that finding someone they knew _knew_ about what stuff like this, would be the best option. They nodded at Toriel and she smiled, taking their small hand in hers.

\---

Toriel's home was warm as ever, though she did not stop to give them a tour and a room, leading them down the stairs and smiling in reassurance. The reached the door and she let their hand free. Toriel opened the door, bidding them farewell. 

Frisk waved to the monster they once called 'Mom', and headed down the long hall, feeling a little sad. Chara decided to make small jokes to make the kid feel better, being successful with their imitations of Frisk's friends and some stupid skeleton puns. Both of them entered the room before the door, and there sat Flowey, in his flowerbed, confused. They moment he heard Frisk's feet hit the grass, he straightened and shot into the ground. Frisk patted the ground where he left, sad that they couldn't talk to the flower.

"It'll be fine, kiddo. Let's head to Snowdin, yeah?"

Chara stood by Frisk and smiling softly, and lead them to the grand door. Frisk used all the strength their little body could muster and slipped into the snowy forest, letting the door slam behind them. Frisk pointed to the gate ahead and began walking towards it with Chara fluttering by. As they walked, the stick snapped, a few seconds after they stepped over it. Frisk perked up and looked to Chara, who had a smile on their face to match Frisk's happiness. They shuffled a bit faster and stopped at the bridge, listening tho the crunching snow behind them and to Chara's giggling. 

**"K I D. D O N T Y O U K N O W H O W T O G R E E T A N E W P A L? T U R N A R O U N D A N D S H A K E M Y H A N D."**

Frisk whipped around and held their hand out to shake and- 

ppfftbbbbbbbbbft.


	2. Arc 1- P. 1- Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What-ifs sure are funny, aren’t they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhh had to re write it caused I posted the draft instead-
> 
> HEY!  
> THIS IS V SAD-  
> This story starts with genocide- but don’t worry! There is a shit ton of fluff coming your way!  
> HEY! I EDITED THIS CHAPTER-   
> ALSO I GOT REALLY BUSY BUT EXPECT MORE CHAPTERS!

Frisk had been living with Skelebros for a month or three, now! After explaining what happened to Sans and coming up with some random explanation for Paps as to this new little skeleton, everything began to run pretty smoothly! Speaking of the skeleton brothers-

"WAKE UP, FRISK! WE HAVE NO TIME TO LOSE!"

Paps duty around this house was to rouse his lazy siblings. Chara pointed it out often and joked about it, too! Chara was floating by Papyrus, yelling along with him to rouse Frisk from their slumber. While Chara was only seen by Frisk, they liked to make a show in front of literally anyone, and be loud too. Frisk pulled themself from the bed and flopped into their shoes. Rubbing their sockets and bringing up their little red eye lights to show that they woke up. 

Paps offered his hand to the small skeleton and lead them down the stairs, happily going on about how _Sans_ had made breakfast this morning, and how that meant waffles! Frisk and Pap loved waffles, especially if Sans made them; then they'd by all soft and he lets them put honey on theirs!! When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Sans was snoozing on the couch, which meant the waffles were done and he wanted a nap; Frisk had learned what the call 'Sans Speak', which is just small actions to show what Sans had done or wanted to do! They thought of it as a fun thing.

After eating waffles - and having to clean all the honey off their face- and waking Sans up, Frisk ran to the door and hopped up and down.

"what's up?"

They pointed to the door, tilting their head; a way to ask to play in the snow.

Sans chuckled, "put on yer coat, babybones."

Frisk rushed to the coat hanger and tugged off the big blue coat and the scarf. They had learned the hard way the skeletons can get cold  _and_ sick, and always remembered their coat. The jacket was too big for them and the scarf basically took up their shoulders and half their face, but they were happy. The jacket was Sans' and the scarf was Paps, but since all frisk has was their ratty sweater, they gave them up and beamed at the kids little red glow. The hit the wall twice to signal they were going out and shut they door behind them.

\---

Snow filtered down softly when the stepped onto the ground in their boots. It hit their skull and made them shiver a little, before the headed off in the direction of the Shops. They looked at Chara and signed 'What should we do?',  Chara looked around till the pointed and shouted "Play with MK!", and raised their hands in joy. Frisk happily agreed and went over to the armless monster. MK was a bit older than Frisk but was super fun to play with, so it was always the best option when said monster was in Snowdin.

"Hi, Frisk! Wanna play?" 

The kid smiled wide as Frisk flopped in the snow and started moving their limbs back and forth in the snow, making a snow-angel. MK cheered and flopped down too, making a snow-monster. The two continued to play, eventually starting a snowball fight, when MK showed they could throw with their tail, and even roping the other kids into it. Frisk won by a hair, or scale, after the kids called it quits. MK was shaking off snow when they turned to Frisk and said, "Let's go to Waterfall!"

Normally, they would be thrilled to go and listen to the echo flowers sing, but they couldn't today. Frisk signed slowly to Monster Kid that they had to pick some stuff up for the brothers. MK laughed and understood, saying goodbye, told them they'd say hi to Undyne for them, and ran off towards Waterfall.

Frisk basically bounced into the shop, taking out their little pouch of gold. The shopkeeper smiled softly as Frisk hit the bell, already pulling out a bag of things for Frisk. "Here ya are, dear! That'll be fifty-seven gold!". Frisk looked confused and signed to the Shopkeep, 'That's less than usual?', and in response the bunny chuckled, "I'm in a good mood, sugarskull. Tell those brothers of yours not to put another hole in my roof and we'll call it even."

Frisk nodded and placed the gold on her counter and ran out the door. Chara looked through the bag to make sure everything was there, before pointing out, "Frisk! There's a chocolate cinnamon bun in here!", and then gushing about it. Frisk opened the door to the house and put the groceries in the kitchen. The house was empty, which meant Sans and Paps were on duty. Frisk turned to Chara, 'Visit Sans, want to come?', though Chara said they wanted to catch the new MTT episode, so they refused. Frisk nodded and ran out of the house, nearly tripping on their scarf as they headed into the forest.

\---

They huffed as they reached Sans' station, tapping on his skull to wake him up. Sans lifted his skull to smile at Frisk as the waved at him happily. "wassup, babybones? huh? nah, no humans today, kiddo." Frisk huffed, but brightened as they tugged Sans deeper into the forest. He chuckled and obliged, stopping when they hit the door, "wanna talk to tori, huh? ok ok." Sans knocked at the door twice, waiting. After a minute or two, he knocked again, giving a bit of a worried look. "guess she ain't there babybones." 

Frisk felt their skull scrunch up a little, putting both hands on the door. Sans pat their skull, and lead them from the door.

\---

Frisk spent the rest of the day with Sans, snoozing and telling jokes and waiting for Paps to come around every now and again. They had fun, laughing and playing around, until Paps had to go again. Frisk told Sans they wanted to go with Paps for a bit, who was ecstatic to show Frisk a new puzzle he made. Sans waved them off as frisk held tight to Paps' new orange scarf. After a few moments of silence, there was a quiet thump.

Frisk perked up and tapped Paps head to get his attention. "YES, FRISK?" Frisk brought their hand in view of Paps eyes, and signed, 'Sans'. Paps took at moment before asking,"YOU WANT TO GO CHECK ON SANS AGAIN?" Frisk nodded, a bit urgent. "WELL, LET US HEAD ONWARD, YOUNG FRISK!"

Upon entering the forest again, Frisk felt scared of what could be causing them to  _be_ scared. The two came upon Sans standing next to a human just taller than him. He seemed wary of the human, from the way he was leaning to the side. Frisk stared at this human for a bit, before catching the fact that there was a powdery substance on their hands, and a toy knife resting in said hand. They snapped out of it when Paps said, "WOW. THAT SETTLES THAT!", and setting Frisk down to set up some traps up ahead.

Frisk was grateful to be put down, as they were sure they were fidgeting atop Paps shoulders. Sans told the human something before teleporting away, and Frisk looked at the human. They locked eyes, and they felt their eyes light dim at the humans expression. It was soulless and happy at the same time; a grating smile was pasted on the human's face. Frisk shuffled back a bit before running off again after Papyrus.

\---

The human was killing, just as Frisk feared. They sliced down monster after monster, and smiled as they did it; laughing each time their LV rose. The Royal Guard helped Snowdin evacuate, before being cut down to dust by this murderer. Frisk had watched them, crying translucent red tears as friends died. They couldn't find Chara at all, and the town was near empty. They ran towards Waterfall, to find Paps standing at the entrance, waiting. Frisk tugged at his glove, urging him to run. Papyrus took Frisk's hands and smiled, "DON'T WORRY, FRISK! I'LL BE OKAY! AND I'LL HELP THE HUMAN! THERE IS NO NEED TO FIGHT NOR FLEE!", Frisk shook their head and tugged harder. Paps reassured them and sent them towards Waterfall, and they went reluctantly until they heard the crunch of snow. 

Frisk watched, as Papyrus opened his arms and spoke to the human. He was kind and he talked to them and he believed in them, spared them; and the human walked right up to him...

and _sliced off his head._

Frisk watched him crumble and turn to dust, laying in the snow... and yet he said to them, "I STILL BELIEVE IN YOU." Then, despite everything, they _crushed his skull under their foot._

Frisk couldn't help their next actions; they really couldn't. Their friends were dead, their brother... they couldn't let that happen anymore. They ran into Waterfall, away from the dust that was once the best being in these caves.

They shoved MK away from the echo flowers and from Sans' empty station, they gathered as many monsters as they could and got them to run. MK wanted to stay by their side, and kept insisting that everything was fine. Frisk ran into the raining room, and shoved MK and themself into one of the crevices, hoping it would hide them. The human stalked by, glancing at the two of them, and staying silent as MK rushed out to say 'hi', dragging Frisk along. They followed the human, MK making conversation while Frisk glared, until they got to the wishing room. This room lead to the bridge, and was Frisk's favorite room, because the Echo Flowers sang in this room, but they were oddly silent.

On the bridge the human stopped, and turned to face them. They had a smile on their face as the crept closer to MK, and Frisk knew what would happen next. The human launched forward, knife raised and-

The knife hit Frisk as they shoved MK out of the way. They could feel the dust coming off them... and they faded away, leaving the red scarf hanging on the bridge. The human scoffed and turned from MK, as the armless monster ran in horror. At least they went up in LV, that's what matters.

The Human approached the cliff, looking at Undyne, who stood in front of it.

"Human. Do you realize what you've done? Not only have you killed so many, but you've dusted the two brightest things down here; you dusted a child, for chrissake!" 

Undyne raised her spear and threatened the human with all she had, and yet, she was cut down so easily.

This would be easier than they thought.

\---

Two scarves are missing from their resting places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhh  
> *muffled MEGALOVANIA in the distance*


	3. Arc 1 - P2 - Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red can be angry; it means happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hooo boy I’ve been SUPER busy lately :/
> 
> I’m trying to execute this idea a bit better-  
> Thank you so much for the Kudos, btw!!  
> (hey let me know if you guy want art or wanna make art for this! I’d be happy to supply if necessary!)

The gold room, ringing bells, shadows caused by unseen light. 

The Human stood in the middle of the hall of Judegement, face blank, hands coated in dust. The knife that they held loosely in their hands was near white, and it seemed the didn’t care. 

The skeleton stood only a few feet away, just out of arms reach. The red ghost had fallen silent, fully knowing that their past screams have gone unheard. 

It is time for Judgement.

”heya. you’ve been pretty busy, haven’t ya?”

Silence.

”okay, okay. listen, i gotta question for ya.”

The only way he could tell they were listening was the tilt of their head.

”do ya think that even the worst person can change? that e’rybody can be a good person, if they just try?”

The skeleton chuckles and his eye lights flicker.

”lemme ask ya another question.”

His eyes go black and his ever present grin became even more intimidating.

“do you wanna have a bad time?”

The skeleton touched the intertwined scarves on his neck before looking the human in the eyes again.

”if ya take another step forward, yer really not gonna like what happens next.”

The Human didn’t care; they stepped forwards without caution, holding their knife forward like a threat.

”welp. sorry kid. this is why i don’t make promises.”

And The Room Goes Black.

The skeleton steps into view, and speaks: 

“it’s a beautiful day outside. birds are singin’, flowers are bloomin’. on days like these, kids like you? should be burning in hell.”

And The Human is ran through with a bone.

R E       OA 

       L        D

”what? you look annoyed bout somethin.”

The Human dodges the bones, jumps over the blasters, and slices the knife and-

MISS.

The Human narrowly dodged the next attack, becoming increasingly angry. 

HUMAN -> CHECK -> SANS

1 ATK 1 DEF

*He’s Going To Kick Your Ass!

The Ghost fluttered about, cheering on the skeleton after every attack, but it didn’t last.

The Skeleton so got tired, trying to keep the human still. He fell asleep, and the human moved. The smashed the button so hard it cracked, but the skeleton dodged; yet, The Human cut the skeleton down, and the skeleton turned to dust. The Ghost was quiet yet again.

The Human went on, cut down the King, cut down the flower. 

And The World Went Dark.

And There Was The Ghost.

“Greetings. I am... well, it doesn’t matter to you. I don’t have to explain, do I? You know why you’re here. You’ve dusted everyone. Children, Adults, Mothers, Fathers; friends.”

The Ghost blink, black sludge began to drip from their eyes, like tears. 

“I have an offer for you. Reset; just reset. Reset and never come back. Give back the lives you stole.” 

Yet There was no response and The Ghost tilted their head.

”I see. You want something in return? How about this.”

Chara cracked their neck and smiled, black slipping from their eyes and mouth, red dots in place of pupils. 

“Do this, and I won’t crush your soul for killing my family.”

This was what pushed the Human, they only thing that struck fear in their cold soul.

The Demon That Comes When People Call It’s Name.

CHARA.

R      SET

    E

—————

Frisk coughed and stumbled to the ground. Cold; cold snow. There was a crinkling sound; the groceries. 

Frisk shot up and, nearly forgetting the bag in their haste, ran to the house.

There in the couch, sat Chara, shaking, gripping at the ghostly fabric on their spectral form and gasping for a breathe. The small skeleton dropped the bag and clambered onto the couch, next to their friend. The placed their small hands on Chara’s form and opened their left hand, placing their face close so that their thumb bone was on the bottom of their skull, before curling their hand into a fist and continuing by using both hands, meeting their index and thumb, moving their left upwards while waving slightly.

”Beautiful Ghost” was the sign the used for Chara. 

Chars froze, not daring to open their eyes.

”Frisk?”

Frisk opened their mouth to let out the garbled confirmation.

Chara turned and hugged them with all their might, sniffling. 

“Holy shit, you’re okay. You’re not dead. No more human. Just you. Good ol’ Frisk.”

Frisk flapped their hands and the bottom of their eye sockets crinkled, red eye lights brightening.

The ghost let out a puff of air and a wide smile, “Good. Good Little Frisk. Solid Frisk!” 

Frisk wrapped their smaller body around Chara in a protective hug, as if the older was a body pillow. They say that way for a while, before Frisk eventually fell asleep on them. 

Chara carefully lifted the small skeleton up and carried them up the stairs, careful not to drop them. They dropped Frisk off on their own bed and hesitated for a moment. They didn’t want to leave but they had to. They kissed the child’s forehead and floated out of the house.

——————

In the woods, Sans woke up, startled at his station. 

A Reset.

The stout skeleton stood and nearly fell over into the snow, he had to get home.

”They’re okay.”

There was a weepy voice behind him, sounding like they just finished crying. Sans turned to find the fuzzy form of Chara; something that happened a day of two into a reset. If you were looking for them, you could see them; and there they were.

”Hello, Sans.”

Sans waved at the ghost, dumbfounded.

”heya. you looked tired.”

——————

Chara went through the whole debacle, how they went from the couch to the Ruins, next to a Human the wouldn’t listen and just kept slicing everything in sight. They told him about Toriel, about how they tried to get his attention, how they tried to encourage Undyne by giving her more determination, how they called Alphys under the disguise of Frisk, how they saw Frisk die, how they tried to Reset but this Human had more determination, how they tried to clutch Frisk’s scarf, how they tried to stop the monster that was the Human.

Chara told him that they tried their best to help him win, but failed. They told Sans about the offer they made.

”kid?”

”Yes?”

“yer the most badass demon thing in the underground.”

”Thanks, Sans.”

”wanna hear a joke?”

”Absolutely.”

”why’d the ghost go to space?”

”Why?”

”to see the stars shine.”

”Sans,  that wasn’t a joke.”

”hehe. ya know me too well.”

”It was obviously not a joke.”

”okay okay!”

”Tell me a joke, bone man!”

”knock knock.”

”Who’s there?”

”boo.”

”Boo who?”

”don’t cry it’s just a joke!”

Chara snorted, hand over their mouth. It was nice to hear a joke again.

“Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plz give the skeleton baby their emotional support ghost.
> 
> YALL I TEIED SOME NEW SHIT. ALSO. I LIKE THE FRIENDSHIP BETWEEN CHARA AND SANS! ALSO IM SO BUSY-


	4. Cherry Jubilees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some soft Skeleton Household shenanigans.  
> Plus storytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to update at least one a month! Schools ending soon so I’ll have more time!
> 
> HEY. THE CHAPTER DIDNT UPLOAD EVERYTHING SO I REWROTE IT-

‘ _Chara!!!’_

The soft sound a wrist joints snapping together caught the spirits attention. Chara looked up from the steaming pot on the stove; the ghost finally learned to control objects and has taken to “ghost baking”.

’ _Look what I can do!’_

The ghost stirred absently as they looked at the small skeleton with a kind smile. Chara nods at Frisk to show them their newest trick. Frisk showed Chara their small hand, then proceeded to shove it in their eye socket. Chara went to fuss over them to make sure they weren’t hurt, when Frisk pulled out their arm... with no hand. The Spector nearly glitched from worry until the tiny skeleton put their hand behind their back; and bringing it back with their hand attached.

Chara left the store and grabbed Frisk’s surprisingly fuzzy face.

”How did you do that!? Is your eye okay? Are you finally learning magic!?” 

Frisk giggled at Chara’s questions and answered as best they could before the sniffed the air faintly.

’ _Chara, what’s burning?’_

This caught the ghost off-guard. After a few seconds, the red spirit shot up;

”MY FUCKING JUBILEE!”

 Smoke billowed out of the pot from the burned cherries and a small fire nearly started from the lack a supervision to it; the alcohol Chara found sat harmlessly on the counter; luckily it didn’t fall over, might’ve made the fire bigger than one of Undyne’s.

”jeez red. might as well burn up the house while you’re at it.”

Sans’ stout figure stood in the doorway, lazy smile on his face and a bony hand lifting the pot with blue magic. 

The fire seemed to flicker under the suppression of the magic and eventually put itself out; all that was left was a burnt pan and a sticky mess on the bottom.

”There goes my baking attempt.” Chars huffed with a small smile. Frisk moves there hands to repeat the words to the bigger skeleton. 

The only downside of becoming a solid ghost, was that it happened painfully slow. While you could see Chara -if they wanted you to-, you most likely couldn’t hear them. If you could, it’s just whispers and giggles that form words. 

“It went better than my last one!” Chara giggles as they remembered the last time they baked; pie crust shattered, filling everywhere, and the window is still broken... all in all it was a good pie!

Frisk tugged at the ghosts shirt and looked up with pleading eye lights.

”Oh alright, since baking was a bust, how about story time?”

The little skeleton popped up so fast Chara was sure their head would fall off. Frisky tugged Sans into the living room, where Pap was watching the latest MTT show.

”FRISK! WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING SANS AROUND LIKE A PILLOW?”

The tiny skeleton signed quickly, and when they finished, Pap shouted in delight. He shoved the table out of the way and pushed the couch back a bit, throwing pillows with enthusiasm.

Storytime was a big thing in the household, especially when Chara was telling the story.

The settled around the ghost, Chara floating slightly of the ground in a crisscross position; Frisk leaning onto the ghost with Pap across from them and Sans sitting closest to Chara. Comfy set up, best for story telling.

”What story would you all like? First run? What about the Human King? My village? Frisk’s first time using magic?” Frisk’s fingers moved with Chara’s words, finger spelling a few things like Human and village. 

”BUT CHARA, WE WERE THERE WHEN BABYBONES FIRST LEANED MAGIC?” Pap’s gloved Hans scratched a bit at his chin, slight confusion on his skull.

”I’m talking about when they first did it as a human, Paps!”

The older two skeletons leaned in with curiosity as the smaller one leaned into Chara a bit more.

”Magic it is then!”

Chara smiled and started the story with a flourish:

”First run, The Ruins-“ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s kind short, but there’s a two parter next so yippee!


	5. Magics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Story time!

* * *

_It was a lovely day; beautiful in fact. I was lying on my grave, relishing the soft sunlight that filtered from the Ruin’s opening._

_Then, something fell..._

 

* * *

 

A tiny bundle of purple and blue landed harshly on Chara’s grave, startling the ghost so much that they disappeared at the sound of the impact.

After a moment, Chara popped back up, curiosity taking over. They inspected the unmoving bundle; it was a human; and a very small one at that! The ghost took in the sight of the pitiful thing; it’s old, ratty blue sweater with purple stripes, too big shorts, and socks. The human’s face as half covered by messy brown hair that had leaves littered in it. 

It’s been so long since Chara saw a human, so they inched closer very slowly and reached out the touch the kid. To their surprise, the transparent hand was solid on the child’s shoulder! They could feel the thin fabric of the sweater underneath; could also feel the kid moving as the breathed. 

“Hey, kid? You okay?”

It was useless to ask, but Chara felt as though they should. This is when Chara noticed the blood pooling around the kids head. 

* * *

_I was scared for this human that had fallen; and I didn’t know why. I hated humans, their yelling and their cruel smiles, attacking what they don’t understand. Yet this kid, this really small kid, just made me feel... safe; like they wouldn’t intentionally hurt me._

* * *

 

Chara shook the child a little harder, hoping that they would open their eyes. 

“Hey, hey! Wake up!”

The ghost watched as the child drew a quick breath and gave a sudden, harsh, cough. The human shot up, hands shaking. The ghost edged into their view, hoping to gain the young human's attention.

It worked too well, in Chara's opinion. The child flinched hard; suddenly losing balance and tilting backwards; reflexively, the child stuck their arm out to catch themself. Chara let out a squawk as the human let out a harsh and grating 'hnnnnr' sound. This is when the spirit realized the child's arm was bent at an awkward angle; looking extremely painful. "Sh- dang, are you okay?" They leaned in and reached to put a hand on the kid's shoulder, but the kid pulled their good arm around themself and curled into a fetal position in the golden flowers. Chara completed their aborted movement and touched the kid's shoulder. Chara jerked away when their hand received a shocking 'zap'; as they did, a bright red bubble formed over the human, shielding them.

Chara let out a breath, staring at the child. _Magic,_ they could do _magic_. They watched in amazement as the bubble wavered every few seconds; they moved their fascination onto the younger after a while, entranced.

* * *

"That was always a short one. Is there anything else you three want to hear?"

The two older skeleton's had both of their brow bones scrunched closely together, quiet. On the other hand, Frisk was staring down at their own hands, watching the small, flickering magic. It was a small red flower with branching vine's moving around their phalanges, small bones also edged the petals. An idea popped into Chara's head.

"How about I explain the difference's between human and monster magic? To give the story- _hell_ , what was the _word_? Meaning? I guess..."

Sans was silent for a moment before his lazy smile came back and he drawled, "shoot, red." Pap nodded in agreement, childish curiosity and excitement in his eyes, even Frisk seemed interested.

Chara smiled widely and began, "There is a large difference in human and monster magic. Monsters are made of magic, while Human's are mostly physical with little magic. Human magic is stored in the soul, giving it it's trait. There's nine soul traits: **_Integrity (indigo), Bravery (orange), Patience (blue), Perseverance (purple), Justice (yellow), Kindness (green), Loyalty (pink), Peace (magenta), and Determination (red)_** ; Human soul traits don't have any heavy part in their actual lives, although it might affect decisions, careers, opinions, but I digress. However, traits are a very big influence when it comes to their magic. Every soul has some different kind of magic; like _**Blue Souls** _are based on gravitational magic, like telekinesis or manipulating gravity to hold something in place! Gravitational magic is used in many things; capturing criminals, space missions, maneuvering debris or construction. _**Orange souls** _used touch-like magic, like lifting heavy things and healing, but that's only the basics! Touch magic is used for construction and debris as well; I didn't research it as much because it's similar to the second-hand power of _**Blue souls**_. **_Yellow souls_** have attack magic, they can create weapons or bullets out of pure will and need! I've seen _**Yellow's**_ work with tech as well, since they can also range in electrical magic! _**Purple souls** _are purely intelligence magic, they are geniuses, put simply. They have a solution for anything, and if they don't they won't stop till the find it, which is why their soul trait is perseverance; similar to _**Magenta**_ , but **_Magenta_** is more emotion then intellect. _**Magenta**_ is also rarer than most other souls, possibly because it overlaps so heavily with **_Purple_** , but I can't tell. Oh! _**Green souls**_ deal in creative magic; using it to create items or foods! A lot of **_Green souls_** I've seen are cooks or artists, making paints and confectionaries! _**Pink souls**_ are far and few in-between; one in every _twenty thousand_. **_Pink souls_** deal in many magics, but the most reported are luck based. _**Pink souls**_ are normally second-in-commands or diplomats because of said luck. I don't know enough about luck magic to properly explain, though.

 _ **Red souls**_... are _incredibly_ rare. You could find one or two **_red souls_** in a country, if _any_. Most **_Red souls_** _die_ before adulthood because their magic is so _volatile_ and uncontrollable. _**Red's**_ are seen as _freaks_ and _demons and_ _bad_ ; human's don't like that, and they attack what they don't understand. **_Red_** magic can be anything at all, defensive, touch, attack. Frisk had defensive magic, but I've seen them use a few other types as well." Chara paused to look at their audience. Papyrus was enraptured in their explanation, eye sockets wide and attentive, Frisk was on their lap now, fidgeting with their scarf; Sans, while also curious and enraptured, had a bit of a look that Chara couldn't quite explain. The continued after a few moments. 

"Monster souls don't have traits, they are white. This gives them the _opportunity_ to _make_ their own magic and use it in any given situation! Human magic is _stupid_ and complicated; while monster magic is complex, but easy to understand, to live with and do! There's monsters who bake and do tech, monsters who protect and love, monsters who learn and adapt! Humans are dumb! Monsters are interesting and beautiful and amazing! There! Boom! Explained!" Chara finished their info-dump and clasped their hands together. Frisk jumped up and clapped happily, giggling, while Papyrus looked ready to launch into a thousand questions, a large smile on his face. Sans was smiling too! Calm and genuine. "where'd ya learn all that info, kid?" He asked, closing his eye sockets. Chara hummed, "Asgore has thousands or books in the castle library... I finished the history section and read all the books on magic, a _lot_."

Sans chuckled, grinning at the ghost. Just as Chara was going to as if anyone wanted to tell a story, Pap's phone buzzed loudly. The tall skeleton jumped and pulled out his phone with the grace of a seal with legs, answering loudly, "HELLO!"

A muffled voice answered his happy call, "OH! UNDYNE, HI!"

... "OF COURSE I CAN COME DOWN!"

... "YES, YES. SHOULD SANS-"

... "OKAY! OH- WAIT UNDYNE! I DON'T HAVE TIME TO FIND A BABYSITTER FOR MY SIBLING! SINCE YOU ARE CURRENTLY INDISPOSED, CAN YOU WATCH THEM FOR A WHILE?"

... "NO, NOT SANS."

... "FRISK!”

... "WELL, CAN YOU?"

... "GREAT! BE OVER SOON!"

Frisk, Chara, and Sans had cocked an eyebrow/ brow bone at the tall skeleton, who turned with flourish. "SO! UNDYNE JUST CALLED. SHE SPRAINED HER ANKLE AND KING ASGORE HAS PUT HER IN ' _TIME OUT_ ' UNTIL TOMORROW. SHE NEEDS ME TO PATROL WATERFALL FOR A COUPLE HOURS AND SHE WANTS SANS TO CHECK UP ON HOTLAND."

Sans grunted, rubbing his index and thumb on the bridge of his nose bone, "an' who's gonna watch babybones?" he asked, begrudgingly putting his jacket on over his turtleneck. "I can watch them!" Chara said, "I do it when you two patrol Snowdin!" 

"tha's when we're close to the house, red."

"Whaaat." Chara whined, crossing their arms, "Fine. Who's babysitting us? Shyren?"

Pap slipped his boots on and turned around, "UNDYNE SAID SHE'D WATCH YOU BOTH!"

While Chara scowled, Frisk grinned, giddily. 

Guess they were going to Waterfall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that magic explanation is just me goin ham really.  
> also undyne is gonna be fun to write huh?  
>  
> 
> also that long awaited full story is gonna be up tomorrow! See ya!


End file.
